Be Still, My Little Angel
by Driven To Desire Challenge
Summary: I wanted more time with my Master. I had to go and be greedy and selfish. Not realizing just how good I had it…not thinking for one moment, that as my Master, he wouldn't be out to teach me a lesson


**Driven to Desire Challenge**

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance

**Word Count: **3008

**Pairing: **J/A

**Summary: **"I wanted more time with my Master. I had to go and be greedy and selfish. Not realizing just how good I had it…not thinking for one moment, that as my Master, he wouldn't be out to teach me a lesson." ***ENTRY FOR THE DRIVEN TO DESIRE CONTEST****

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended by borrowing the characters originally created by Stephenie Meyer.

_**Be Still, My Little Angel**_

**APOV**

The first drops hit my flesh, hot and silky before they begin to cool and tighten.

My ankle... by my knee, my inner thigh. Missing where I desperately want it to land, to drip onto my stomach instead and then trickle in a wide circle around each of my nipples.

He's told me to be still... but I _can't. _

I'm too wanton... too desperate... too much of a slut.

That is how I have found myself in this purgatory I am in.

Because I had told my husband, Jasper, that I needed more. That I wanted more time with my Master. I had to go and be greedy and selfish. Not realizing just how good I had it…not thinking for one moment, that as my Master, he wouldn't be out to teach me a lesson.

He'd challenged me, telling me I couldn't handle being a 24/7 submissive... that I was too horny to hand over permanent control of my orgasms and relinquish all say on what was done with my body, short of my limits list and my safe word.

The main key was my safe word, Alamo. We had agreed that we would go full time until I uttered the word.

He had given me four days, I'd boasted of a month. He'd accepted my challenge by taking my hand and escorting me to the study where he'd handwritten an impromptu contract, outlining our agreed upon terms.

The familiar surge of arousal coursed through me as I noted the heavy underscore of the phrase 'anything to my body.'

I had been bursting with need just at the words before me but he had made it worse when he slithered behind me, slipping the pen into my hand whilst his free hand slipped under my waistband and sought out my clit.

He'd begun whispering in my ear, telling me all the naughty things he wanted to do to me... _would_ do to me... once I was His round the clock. The combination of his touch and his voice had had me whimpering my release as I'd scrawled my name... _Alice Hale._

Two and a half weeks had passed since that orgasm, during which I'd freely signed away my control. In other words, freely given control of my pleasure to my Master.

It hadn't been anything like what I'd expected it would be.

I'd naively had visions of nightly sessions in the playroom where Master would work my body over, take his pleasure from me and then grant me mine before we'd succumb to the sandman's blissful call in one another's arms.

Talk about nails down a chalkboard moment to wake you up to reality.

Before the ink had dried on the contract, he'd told me to strip... and I had not been allowed clothes since, except for once. He'd grinned devilishly at me as he'd placed a call to his assistant, Isabella, and told her to clear his schedule for the next month as he was taking an impromptu vacation.

There _had _been nightly sessions. In fact, my skin was almost raw with how much I'd been flogged and bound. My nipples were in a constant puckered state and were clamped every night for the two hour visits to the playroom. Master's protein shakes had become a staple to my diet... at least three times a day he'd ordered me to swallow him down.

_Sounds heavenly doesn't it?_

Does it still sound so delightful when I add in the fact that, since signing our contract, Master has not allowed me to cum, not even once? What's more, is the fact that I have not been allowed to sleep in "our" bed because I am no longer Alice. I am Master's submissive, Master's little angel, and as such, I have been relegated to the submissive's bedroom.

The first four days had been fairly easy as Master had gone easy on me. He'd mostly just enjoyed watching me go about my daily house chores in the nude, taking advantage of the opportunity to have me kneel and take him down my throat whenever the mood struck him. I'd, of course, performed my duties with special accessories to my body... nipple bands, butt plugs and on occasion, the ben wa balls. All enough to arouse me, but not make me desperate.

On day five he stepped up his game. Mornings began including outside time. He knew how much of an exhibitionist I was and how I delighted in giving the pervy neighbors, with their binoculars, a show out by the pool. So much so, that he had had a sex swing installed on the veranda.

The swing is where mornings were being spent... on my back as Master indulged in 'second breakfast' as he called it. I called it getting my pussy eaten by a skilled professional. Knowing my body as well as he did, Master never failed to stop before I could cross that line of not holding back. At that point, he'd spin the swing around and push his heavy cock into my mouth. We'd re-enter the house with him leading, me following... him sated, me squirming.

I had still refused to crack, however.

I'd asked for this and if I knew anything about Master, it was that he truly enjoyed teaching me lessons and I loved being his pupil.

When the weekend arrived, marking a week and a half of our new arrangement, Master switched things up again. By inviting company to the house, Master's mentor. Master Garrett had played with us on several occasions so I was excited to have him, _silly me_. I was also granted the privilege of an 'outfit' for the first night he stayed... heeled Mary Jane's, thigh high white stockings and lens less black framed glasses.

It was during Master Garrett's visit that things started becoming... difficult. _As I said, silly me for being excited to see him this time._

Master had pulled out my limits list the first time the three of us adjourned in the playroom. I'd felt more naked with the glasses, tights and shoes than if I'd had nothing on at all. _ It was a delicious feeling of naughtiness. _Once the formalities of my greeting them both with blow jobs had been taken care of, and the request that I refer to Master Garrett as Sir was made, Master had begun reading my list out loud while Sir had added to my decoration.

A respectable sized anal vibrator was slid into place... and turned to a low pulse. Paper clamps were affixed to my nipples and then I was strung up to the chains dangling from the ceiling as my legs were locked into a wide stance with a spreader bar. Master read, Sir circled me, teasing my skin with a pin wheel.

With each limit called out, Sir would slide his fingers into me and twist them around in my wetness or nuzzle against my neck, checking my breathing, assessing my physical reaction. Heaven was steadily moving into the realm of hell. I just barely escaped the playroom that night without safe wording... or cumming.

Because I had come so close, I had been ordered into an ice cold shower, as they watched, and then bound to my bed for the night... so that I didn't 'accidentally' touch myself in my sleep.

Having the attention of two sets of masterful hands upon my body _did_ test me. Outside time still involved the swing, but it was now me on my back as they fucked me... one claiming my pussy as the other claimed my mouth and then switched back and forth. They both noticed how much wetter I would get when told to clean my own juices off of their cocks.

I still entered the house without any physical satisfaction, though their releases were settling in my belly.

Sir had to leave at the end of the weekend, as he had to get back to his company, but he had promised to return each weekend we were still ensconced in our arrangement. Just before he'd left, he'd whispered in my ear, telling me to stay strong, praising me for the beautiful gift I was giving my Master.

That was all I'd needed to steel my resolve and keep moving forward.

The following week, Master continued to tease me to the edge and then leave me hanging there. By making me kneel at his side and watch pornos with him while he jerked off... his denial of allowing me to do it for him only making it worse.

By following me around as I dusted and vacuumed, my favorite paddle in his hand snapping out to imprint my ass with hearts, due to the cut outs in the leather, anytime I bent over or stretched.

By making me sit astride the saddle vibrator, a dildo firmly wedged inside of me, as I read from various classics. As long as I kept my breathing and words steady, he left me there. When I began panting and stumbling over the words, Master would have me dismount and take yet another cold shower.

Mid-week happened to be the monthly munch at the BDSM club we belonged to. Master had delighted in taking me in and having me placed in a cage in the center of the room. The idea was for potential members, and those researching the lifestyle, to get a feel for what a trained submissive could and could not handle.

The cage sat atop a table where a copy of my limits was on display, along with a variety of toys. Guests were encouraged to use the assorted toys on me through the bars... crops, vibrators, small charge electrical prods.

The teasing was pleasant, but seeing as it was not being administered by my Master, I was able to easily quell any urges. That is, until Master came over to encourage one curious female to 'inspect' me. I was released from the cage and led by a leash to an inspection box. Master ran me through my positions, waiting, presentation, inspection... while the woman, Chelsea, watched on. Once in my inspection position, Master's steady hands grasped Chelsea's and placed them on my shoulders... from there, he showed her how to run her hands over me, checking for stray hairs, hard nipples, wet and ready orifices.

Their combined attention had me pleading with my eyes, though I dared not say anything out loud. I had made it halfway; I was not going to give in yet. The gleam in his eye, when he instructed me to look at him, told me he knew how riled up I was getting.

"Tell me, Chelsea?" I watched Master's hands close around hers, encouraging her to roll and pull my nipples. "Are you a squirter?" I gasped and bucked in place as I fought my body not to let go. I knew where he was going with this and knew he was going to play dirty tonight.

"Why actually, yes, yes I am. Why?" she'd asked with a playful smirk. _I'd been set up._

"Would you be interested in sharing a private room with my little angel and myself... allow us a demonstration of your capabilities?"

The groan had escaped me before I could contain it and I was quickly chastised, Master yanking me to my feet and bending me over the table to spank my ass for my rudeness.

I'd gone to sleep that night, tethered to the bed with a hot backside and visions of Chelsea spraying Master's face as he sucked her orgasm from her.

Thursday and Friday bled into each other. Thursday began routinely enough, with the swing. After that, however, it didn't take me long to figure out that Master was up to something once again.

I was told to shower and dress in a thin strapped gauzy sundress with no bra or panties. We spent the better part of the morning and early afternoon visiting the local art museum. An acquaintance of Master's, Esme Platt, had a show happening that was centered around erotica... photographs, sculptures, painted models.

Master kept me on my toes with unexpected deep kisses. Again, I felt my resolve crumbling when, just before he blindfolded me, he led me to an old timey looking doctor's table and positioned me with my legs affixed to the stirrups, my skirt around my waist and the bodice pulled down so that my pussy and breasts were exposed to anyone who walked by.

Because of the blindfold, I could not see who was looking at me. I could only listen. Their words as they appraised me as a piece of art, as part of the exhibit, were astounding and humbling.

_Beautiful_

_Exquisite_

_Sensual_

By the time Master had righted my clothes and taken the blindfold off, my cheeks were damp with tears. Never had he made such a display of me. I was used to being shown in our D/s circles, but never without the cover of our lifestyle. To have heard the opinions of those that had had no idea what I was really doing there, _my Master's bidding,_ had shaken me to my core and built up a level of self-esteem I'd never known.

From there, we'd returned home and Master had had me under a steady onslaught since. I'd been bound in silken ropes, knots expertly placed to rub against my nipples, my asshole and my clit, and then flogged for hours with different intensities, different materials... leather, suede, fur, rubber.

Without the ropes, I'd been chained to the St. Andrew's cross, a ball gag in my mouth to bite through my screams as he lovingly whipped me... all while a bullet was strapped just above my clit... the vibrations driving me mad, but not enough to make me cum.

At some point, Thursday had become Friday and Sir had returned to join us. My fiery skin had been treated to a full body massage by both of them, the oil soothing and much appreciated by me.

I should have known it was just another step towards making me break. Where I'd thought they were taking pity on me and that Master was going to tone down his attentions after two days of high intensity sessions, they were only preparing me.

_For now..._

"Be still, my little angel," he croons from the darkened room, the only light the dull flickering of the abundance of candles that are lit and sat upon every surface of the playroom.

The first drops hit my flesh, hot and silky before they begin to cool and tighten.

My ankle... by my knee, my inner thigh. Missing where I desperately want it to land, to drip onto my stomach instead and then trickle in a wide circle around each of my nipples.

It's erotic torture, pure and simple.

No sooner has the wax cooled, than neatly manicured nails are scraping it from my skin. No toys, no accessories adorn me. I am lying on the mattress of my own free will as Master and Sir lavish me with attention.

I want to cum.

Their tongues follow behind their nails, licking. Lips nip at my skin. Teeth bite at my flesh.

I'm ready to concede.

Oiled fingers spread my pussy lips and hot wax splashes over my swollen clit... but it has no effect, other than to make me groan softly. I've held it off for too long. My body has become numb, has succumbed to the possibility that it will never orgasm again.

Somewhere, in the hazy recesses of my mind, I know I just have to remember. I just have to say the word.

"Look at me, pet," Sir whispers against my lips and I try to focus on his face. "You've done amazing, but I think it's time for you to come back. Jasper misses his wife." He kisses me softly and through blurry eyes I watch him retreat, pull on his robe and leave the room.

I inhale sharply as the wax covering is plucked from my clit and then I am stretching as Master slides into me in one quick thrust.

He stills.

"Please, Master," I whimper.

"What little angel, what can your Master do for you?" He very slowly pulls his hips back, extracting his length from me until just his swollen head sits inside my body.

"Help me remember..." I beg. He snaps his hips forward and I scream, "Alamo!"

I'm floating and cold as he pulls out completely and moves away from me. The room becomes even darker as he darts about, extinguishing the candles and then he's back at my side. He gathers me in his arms, ensuring the sheet wraps around me too, and then cradles me to his chest. With his long stride, we are across the playroom and in the harsh light of the hall in no time. I squeeze my eyes shut and burrow into the scent of his neck as we fly through the house.

He lays me out on our bed and peels back the sheet. Hovering above me, he kisses me soundly, his tongue tasting the inside of my mouth thoroughly as he lines himself up with me again.

I force my eyes open to look at him. There are tears in his eyes... and I know they are of relief. Of happiness to have me back.

"Make love to me, Jasper," I say delicately, reaching my fingers up to swipe at the wetness on the apples of his cheeks.

"Nothing would make me happier, Alice," he answers as he withdraws and then slides back into me.

I don't sleep in our bed that night. Of course, neither does Jasper. He has a week and a half left of his vacation, we have plenty of time to sleep... tonight is all about remembering and reconnecting.

I'd thought I wanted more... I now realize, I don't need any more.

I have it all and that is a lesson that I will not soon forget.


End file.
